I'm not your toys!
by Ryu-kun ibuki
Summary: "Aku bukan mainanmu yang bisa kau mainkan kapan saja! " / "menarik sekali? Jadi kau ingin bertemu dengan istrimu?" / "aku ingin cerai!" / "maafkan aku,aku tahu kalau.." / "maaf Karasuma,hatiku sudah tertutup rapat untukmu."


"Cincin pernikahan?" Asano Gakuho memandang kearah Karasuma dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau sudah menikah?" Dan Karasuma hanya bisa menggeleng, menolak pernyataan sepihak dari pemilik sekolah itu. Seringaian keji tercipta diwajah Gakuho dan entah mengapa Karasuma merasakan dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Shinigami yang menyukai lipan. "Katakan padaku-" wajah Karasuma pucat pasi saat senyuman kini terkembang diwajah ayah beranak satu itu.

"Siapa wanita beruntung itu?"

 _Ohh shit!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm not a toy!**

 **Disc Matsui-sensei**

 **Author Ryu-kun**

 **Pair Karasuma x Irina**

 **Genre Angst &Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rumahmu mewah juga." Ucap Gakuho sambil mengelus dagunya. "Sesuai seleramu." Karasuma hanya mendelik tajam, "ini bukan seleraku!"

"Jadi selera istrimu?"

 **Uhuk!**

"Apa?!"

"Hahaha." Gakuho terkekeh kecil dan menatap Karasuma dengan tatapan meledek. "Lihat reaksimu, kau seperti maling yang tertangkap basah." Salah satu alis kepala sekolah itu terangkat naik, seakan meremehkan tentara dihadapanya ini. Karasuma hanya memasang wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kau mengizinkan aku masuk atau tidak?"

"Tcih!" Karasuma berjala kearah pintu rumahnya dan menekan pintu belnya. Tapi bukanya pintu terbuka melainkan pintu itu tertutup rapat. Karasuma kembali menekan bel pintunya, mencoba bersabar karena batas kesabarannya habis karena mantan atasanya dan juga wanita yang didalam rumah ini. Selang beberapa menit pintu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang yang memakai dress berwarna putih selutut dengan apron berwarna biru. "Maaf Karasuma aku sedang memasak." Karasuma mengabaikan wanita itu, melupakan Gakuho yang syok saat mengetahui siapa istri Karasuma.

"Ahh.." senyuman manis tercipta diwajah Irina. Dia tenty mengenal pemilik sekolah tempat dia 'bekerja' dulu bersama Karasuma dan juga gurita itu. "Kau tidak mengatakan kalau-" dan kalimat Irina terpotong saat tas Karasuma mencium wajahnya dengan kasar. "Siapkan camilan dan teh! Kita ada tamu!"

"Ha-hai.." Irina menundukkan kepalanya, menahan perih diwajahnya dan memungut tas yang dilempar Karasuma secara kasar. Dia kemudian tersenyum kearah Gakuho. "Silahkan masuk."

"Aku hanya kesini untuk mengetahui siapa istrinya.." Gakuho memandang miris kearah Irina yang penuh memar. "Kau berubah." Dan Gakuho terkejut saat melihat setetes air mata meluncur dari manik biru itu. "Dia berubah.." ada nada lirih terdengar saat Irina mengatakanya, dia segera menghapus air matanya. "Kau yakin tidak mau mampir untuk secangkir teh?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran dari wanita cantik sepertimu.." Irina membatu, sejak kapan pemilik sekolah dihadapannya berkata-kata gombal seperti ini. Menyadari ekspresi Irina, Gakuho tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga berubah."

"Irina!" Tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Karasuma yang terdengar marah, Irina menyuruh Gakuho agar masuk kedalam rumah mereka dan segera berlari kedapur untuk menyiapkan teh yang dia janjikan kepada Gakuho.

"Well?" Dan selagi Irina berkutat dengan dapur,Gakuho melihat kearah Karasuma dengan datar. "Kau apakan istrimu?" Karasuma terdiam, "dia bukan istriku."

"Ya! Dia buka ! Bagaimana mungkin wanita penuh memar itu istrimu! Dia seperti pembantu dan budak seks untukmu!" Dan ohh, mengapa Gakuho terbawa emosi saat ini. "Urusan keluargaku bukan urusanmu.." Gakuho terkekeh kecil, telapak tanganya menutupi setengah wajahnya dan saat dia melihat wajah Karasuma dia merasa jijik.

"Kau bukan tentara tapi bajingan." Nada suara Gakuho datar, tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya. "Aku mengetahui dia mengandung bayimu kan?"

"Itu kecelakaan!"

"Jadi kau menikahinya karena kecelakaan?" Satu pisau seakan-akan menancap didada Karasuma. "Kau tidak memikirkan nasib bayi itu saat kau menyiksanya?" Gakuho berusaha setenang mungkin. Meskipun dia terkenal kejam dulu tapi dia mencintai istrinya dan menjaga calon buah hatinya dengan baik. "Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanya?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu.."ucap Karasuma penuh penekanan. "Kau bukan atasanku.."

"Kau melupakan sesuatu!" Gakuho bangkit dari kursinya dan berjala penuh keangkuhan seperti dulu, memandang remeh kearah Karasuma. "Aku bisa saja menutup sekolahku dan menghancurkan masa depan anak-anak."

"Kau tidak mungkin tega melakukannya!"

"Ssstt!" Gakuho meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut Karasumam, senyuman setan tercipta diwajahnya. "Aku sudah kaya, untuk apaku anak-anak tidak berguna itu?" Dan Irina hanya bisa mematung saat baru saja keluar dari dapur membawa senampan biskuit kerta teh merasa aneh melihat posisi Karasuma yang terjepit.

Menyadari adanha Irina, Gakuho segera meninggalkan Karasuma dan mengambil sekeping biskuit dengan santainya. "Enak sekali." Kemudian meminum teh yang ingin disajikan Irina diatas meja. "Terima kasih buat camilanya." Irina berkedip lucu saat Gakuho berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan santai.

"Karasuma?"

"DIAM!"

'PRANGGGG!

"Kyaa!"

.

.

.

.

Just prolog :3

Next kalau Ryu ada mood buat **uhuk** lanjut **uhuk**

Nee minna-san review ne ^^/


End file.
